Alex Browning
| Relationships=Ken Browning－Father Barbara Browning－Mother Clear Rivers－Girlfriend; Deceased Tod Waggner－Best friend; Deceased George Waggner－Friend; Deceased Terry Chaney-Former rival's girlfriend; Deceased Carter Horton－Former rival, now friend; Deceased Valerie Lewton－Teacher; Deceased Alexander Browning－Son (alternative ending) | Images=Images of Alex Browning }} Alex Theodore Browning is the survivor and visionary of Flight 180 and the main protagonist in the film Final Destination. Alex was the sixth survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Alex was born on September 25, 1981 in the fictional town of Mt. Abraham, New York to Ken and Barbara Browning. He has been friends with siblings Tod and George Waggner since childhood, and had been his classmates through high school since then. He is studying at Mt. Abraham High, and is the rival of Carter Horton. He frequently fights with Carter whenever they're together, and often doesn't control his actions. He is one of the students qualified to travel to Paris, France for the school's annual field trip. Final Destination Alex, with his classmates and teachers, took Flight 180 to head to . While onboard, Alex had an ominous vision of the plane exploding in mid-air. After warning everyone about it, he and some of his schoolmates are removed from the plane. While waiting at the airport, Alex witnesses the plane explode as he predicted. FBI Agent Schreck and Agent Weine interview the survivors afterwards, and believe that Alex was a suicide terrorist. While attending the memorial for the victims, Alex notices both agents carefully observing him, and develops a relationship with fellow survivor Clear Rivers. Tod becomes the first survivor of the plane explosion to die, and the Waggner household's anger towards Alex's family grows further. With the help of Clear, Alex encounters William Bludworth, a mortician who knows more about Death than anyone else. Later that night, Alex realizes that Death is claiming back their lives which should've been lost on the plane, and is attacking them according to the order of their deaths on the plane. Alex and Clear plan to save the remaining survivors, but fails on their attempts, with the exception of Carter Horton, whose girlfriend Terry Chaney is also dead. Knowing he is next to die, Alex suddenly realizes that he had exchanged seats in his original premonition, thus Clear will die before him. Finding Clear at her car trapped by livewires, Alex sacrifices himself by touching the wires to let her escape. It is revealed later on that Alex survived the electrocution. Now at Paris, the films ends with Carter saving Alex from a falling neon sign, but eventually resulted to his own death. 'Death' After Carter died, Alex hadn't left his home for three months. One day, Alex and Clear were next to a building in a back way alley. Near the back window, a falling brick smashed Alex's head and he suddenly collapsed to the ground as blood started running from his head to his chin. Alex's body was next to a horrified Clear as a local merchant heard the scream and called the police to come to the scene. Signs/Clues * After Terry Chaney's death, blood sprays on Alex's face. One of the blood stains looks like a 7, implying Alex is seventh on Death's List. * At the end of the movie, a man is singing "Rocky Mountain High" in French. * At the end of the movie, wine spills over Alex's drawing of the Flight 180 seats. The stain looks like blood and it's over Alex's seat. *Alex almost got killed seven times which is the most times a character have evaded death. He was almost run over by a train, nearly electrocuted saving Clear, nearly killed in an explosion, nearly impaled in the face by blunt branches, almost drowns when a tree falls on him, almost run over by a bus, and was almost crushed by a sign. This is the same number in the order he was supposed to die. *During Final Destination 2, Clear mentions she and Alex cheated death dozens of times after the events of the first film, so it means that Death kept switching between the two until it finally got Alex, as he quoted "You can't evade Death forever." *3 months after Carter's death, Alex suffers a gruesome fate when a falling brick hit his face. *At the bottom of Alex's house, the walls had many bricks. Final Destination 2 In Final Destination 2, Kimberly Corman, a visionary of the Route 23 Pile-up. She goes and sees Clear to ask help for cheating death. During the conversation, Clear, who blamed herself for Alex's demise, shows a clear picture of Alex's body lying face down with a huge amount of blood on Alex's head. Final Destination 3 Alex was mentioned in Final Destination 3, by Kevin Fischer, explaining to Wendy about him and the Flight 180 disaster. Final Destination 5 Alex is seen in ''Final Destination 5''. He along with his friends are seen being thrown off of Flight 180 when he predicts it will explode. The group of arguing classmates pass by the seats of Sam Lawton and Molly Harper, who are among the casualties in the Flight 180 disaster. Archival and unused footage of Alex from the first film was used. Trivia * Alex's full name was revealed to be Alexander Chance Browning in the novel, but in the movie his full name was listed as Alex Theodore Browning on his passport. In this case, because the novels are all consider non-canon, so the second one was his real name. In addition, the first name was used in the movie's alternative ending as Alex son's name. * Tobey Maguire was one of the choices to play Alex Browning *Alex has become one of the more popular characters being mentioned in nearly every Final Destination movie. *The original script to Final Destination 2 revealed that Alex and Clear both survived, and both decided to help Kimberly save the survivors of the Route 23 pile-up. However, due to payment issues, Devon Sawa declined the opportunity to return. The script was then rewritten, killing off Alex. Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning. Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Category:Blunt Force Trauma Category:Smashed Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Category:Sudden Death Browning, Alex Category:Head Trauma Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex